One Hairy Challenge
by Bubblelina15
Summary: When Stella turns into a werewolf, her whole world turns upside down. What is she supposed to do now? What is she going to tell the band? Response to ohsnapitsraven's Story Challenge. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Preview

**One Hairy Challenge**

**Summary: When Stella turns into a werewolf, her whole world turns upside down. She doesn't know who to turn to, and her life just gets more complicated when the once obnoxious jerk, Ray Beech, admits he is in love with her. She wants to tell her band mates, because maybe, somehow, they could get her out of this mess. That's just how they work; they're family. Story Challenge from ohsnapitsraven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

Stella's POV

Hey, I'm Stella Yamada and I'm a werewolf. I know that you are thinking that isn't what a normal teenage girl would say. But, I'm not your average teenage girl. Not by any means. Even if I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't be normal. Because, in reality, who is? Everyone who says they're _normal_ is just a fake and hiding behind some superficial image. But, I'm going off on a tangent here. Let's get back down to business; my story is a long one. But, if you've got the time to hear it, I might as well tell you.

It all started with my annoying little brothers…


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

**One Hairy Challenge**

**Summary: When Stella turns into a werewolf, her whole world turns upside down. She doesn't know who to turn to, and her life just gets more complicated when the once obnoxious jerk, Ray Beech, admits he is in love with her. She wants to tell her band mates, because maybe, somehow, they could get her out of this mess. That's just how they work; they're family. Story Challenge from ohsnapitsraven. The first chapter was the preview and here is that and the rest of the chapter following it. Sorry for not updating for awhile, but it's getting crazy. Who's excited for another episode of Austin and Ally? I can't wait for the new episode next week, I went on Wikipedia and read the episodes coming up and I think next week's one will be interesting to say the least. When will Fanfiction put up an Archive for Austin & Ally? Yay Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, and Calum Worthy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

Stella's POV

Hey, I'm Stella Yamada and I'm a werewolf. I know that you are thinking that isn't what a normal teenage girl would say. But, I'm not your average teenage girl. Not by any means. Even if I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't be normal. Because, in reality, who is? Everyone who says they're _normal_ is just a fake and hiding behind some superficial image. But, I'm going off on a tangent here. Let's get back down to business; my story is a long one. But, if you've got the time to hear it, I might as well tell you.

It all started with my annoying little brothers…

Of course, being ten and super geniuses makes you kind of strange. So, pretty much, my brothers were kids first off but they also loved taking apart things and putting them back together in new and different ways. On the side, they enjoyed their fantasies with vampires, unicorns, fairies and all that. Maybe not the last two, but you know what I mean. They were obsessed with the supernatural. And, I'm putting it lightly by saying they are just obsessed. I don't think that there is a word to fit how they are about it.

Anyways, my parents pretty much favor my little brothers over me and tend to get them anything they ask for. That's probably because they ask for things that are educational and blah while I might ask for a new guitar and they'd respond, "Stella, you know music is a great hobby and all. But, not the best career choice overall. It's not dependable enough. I think your guitar is just fine for your interest…" I don't even know, I zone out halfway through these talks. So, I'm stuck with saving up my own money to buy my music equipment. Well, recently, my brothers asked for some chemistry stuff and my parents got them enough equipment and chemicals and things to build them their own lab. After getting all this stuff, my brothers converted the basement a.k.a. where I jam into a duo music studio/chemistry lab.

Sorry if this is a really long explanation, I'm getting down to it soon. I just feel that it would be better if you had more details than necessary. You know what they say, better to be safe than to be sorry! I'm going off again. Wow, my mind is so scattered. No wonder I can't pay attention in class…I am ADD you know. But, don't hold it against me. ..hehe, back to my explanation.

So, combining their lab with their obsession with the supernatural, they found this website that contained these recipes to make DNA or something of these supernatural creatures. At the time, I thought it was a stupid fluke website. How are these _things_ possibly even real? But, of course, I was wrong. About a month ago, my brothers decided to try to make the DNA of a werewolf. I was downstairs with them making up a riff on my guitar while they were doing their little experimenting. They got in an argument about the ingredients and during their heated debate; they knocked over their beaker of the DNA on the floor. No one noticed and I got really annoyed because I couldn't hear myself think because they were talking too loud and I was trying so hard to concentrate and finish my riff.

"You guys! Stop fighting I can't hear myself think!" I dropped my guitar on the floor and marched over to where my brothers were still arguing. Not looking where I was stepping, I stepped directly on the broken glass and spilled chemical of the beaker.

"Ow!" I groaned in pain, "See what you did!"

I grabbed my foot and winced in pain. I hopped over to the couch and sat down, attempting to pull out the glass.

"Sorry, Stella," Andrew, one of the twins, apologized.

Timmy went to work cleaning up the pieces of the beaker and washing up the chemical.

"Andrew, looks like we have to start over," Timmy said.

"Of course we do," Andrew replied, "We did it wrong to start with."  
>"No, we did not!"<p>

They started glaring at each other again and I knew what was coming.

"NO! That's enough! No more fighting!" I yelled, fed up.

I wiped the chemical and blood off my foot and wrapped it with gauze.

"I'm going to bed," I sighed and went up to my room.

Well, soon after this incident, I began to notice some changes. My arm hair, normally faint and almost invisible, thickened; my leg hair grew twice as fast and I became more moody than ever. Two weeks after these changes starting occurring, I felt a pain in my leg and it rose up slowly to my head. I had transformed. I was a werewolf.

**Chapter 1 is finished! I haven't gotten into the full body of the story yet, but I thought some background would be needed. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**XOXOXOBubblelina15**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Silence

Chapter 2

I have now been a werewolf for about a month and I'm getting sick of it. Well, to be honest, being a werewolf is kind of cool. But, I hate hiding it from my friends. I always have to force them to schedule earlier gigs and I always have to rush out of our late night band practices with a random excuse. The first few times they were all cool with it, but now I know they are all suspicious. I can't have some mandatory family gathering every week. But, I tell them I do because my mom got all _we need to be a closer family, so we are going to have family night basically every day and no missing them, there are no excuses._ But, I don't know what else to do. I know that I have to tell them sometime, but I don't know when I will. I'm scared. I know, the Stella Yamada? Scared? That's a joke, right? Unfortunately, it's not. I know it seems like I'm all independent and stuff and can handle myself without any friends or whatever. But, the truth is, it would kill me if they weren't my friends anymore. We are so close now; we are a family. We tell everything to each other, there are no secrets between us…except for maybe the fact that I'm a werewolf. It's hard keeping this from them; it is such a big part of my life now.

You know that superstition that werewolves only transform during a full moon? That's all a lie. I transform every night. I don't know how it is for every other werewolf, but that's how it is for me. Hmm, maybe my brothers messed up on their experiment or whatever. I hate this. Why me? I'm just worried about what my friends would think of me, what they would say. Would they kick me out of the band, replace me? Spread rumors about me? I can't really imagine any of them doing any of this to me, but it's hard not to imagine the worst case scenario.

I've also gotten an even shorter temper, if that's even possible. If my brothers do any little thing, it sets me off like that. They know that I'm a werewolf and are trying to think of a cure. But, we haven't told our parents. I know they are getting suspicious though and are always mad at me because of my short fuse. They don't want me to yell at their favorites of course.

I sighed, putting down my guitar, "Sorry guys. I've got a lot of homework, I've got to go."

"Again?" Mo asked.

"Stella, you've missed practice every night this week!" Wen added.

"I know! I know!" I replied, "It's not my fault my teachers hate me."

"We have the same amount of homework you do," Charlie said as well.

"And, I have even more, because of all my APs and Honors classes."  
>"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants. But, you know I'm ADD, and my mom scheduled another family night."<br>"She sees you every day!"

I whipped around glaring at them, fed up with their judgements, "I GET IT! I KNOW I'VE BEEN MISSING PRACTICE A LOT!" I quieted my voice, "I'm just dealing with something right now. When I'm ready to talk, I will. But, for now, you'll just have to deal with it. Okay? You guys trust me right?"

"Of course we do, Stella," Olivia came over and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back, "Thanks. I'm sorry for yelling guys. But, I really have to go."  
>"All right," Wen said.<p>

"But, we'll see you at tomorrow's band practice, right?" Mo asked.

"Of course," I nodded.

I packed up my guitar and pulled my backpack over my shoulder. Then, I headed out to home.

I quickly sat down for dinner with my family, then ran upstairs with a quick excuse about homework and waited for the transformation to begin.

I groaned as hair started to sprout from all over my body. My back arched and I fell forward on all four legs. I was a werewolf. I banged on the door three times with my forehead to signal to my brothers that I had transformed and to distract my parents from coming up the stairs to check on me. I walked around restlessly in my room. Everything looked different when I was a werewolf. The whole world was a weird combination between color and black and white. I jumped out my bedroom window and went into the woods behind my house to explore. As a werewolf, I got easily bored in the cramped space of my bedroom. It was not big enough for me. Because of my being a werewolf, I was able to explore things I never had before when I was a human. I even found a cove type place that I liked to sit, when I was human and when I was a werewolf. I would just sit there and think. Sometimes, I would bring my guitar. I got my best inspirations for songs sitting there. The band probably hadn't kicked me out from all my missed rehearsals because of all the really great songs I had been coming up with lately while sitting in the little cove.

I headed there now. When I reached the familiar circle, I sat down on my hind legs than leaned over in a lying down position. The wind brushed through my fur in a comforting way and I sat in silence.

**Finally, Chapter 2! I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I'm so busy right now! I updated Muggles vs. Wizards and Supah Lemons too. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. But, I hope the wait was worth it and that you liked the chapter. Please read and review. That would be the best thing ever! Love you all, and I apologize once again for the long wait and the other long wait that is to come.**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	4. Chapter 4: Ray?

Chapter 3

As I lay there, many thoughts clouded my mind. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I knew that I was pushing all my friends and family away because of hiding this secret and because of my shorter temper. But, I was afraid that if I came clean, I might drive everyone farther away. Or, word would spread and I really would be labeled as a certified freak. It's not like it would be any different, considering the abuse I already get from Ray and his posse. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I sat up quickly and glanced around. I walked around in a circle, scanning the forest around me. Everything seemed calm and untouched.

Sensing no danger, I sat back on my hind legs once again and looked up at the sky. It wasn't a full moon tonight. But, it sure was nice. I'm pretty adventurous, even when I wasn't a werewolf, but I never really ventured into the woods that much. One of the perks of being a werewolf was that I needed to spend a lot of time concealed and in the woods, so I was able to take in a lot of sights I wouldn't normally as a human. And, seeing the night sky, away from the city lights was definitely something worth seeing, even as a werewolf.

I heard a rustle again. I glanced quickly behind me once again, and braced myself for anything that was to come. I scanned everything again and I noticed a group of bushes that were rustling even though the wind died down. I let out a low growl, to let whoever it was know that I was aware of their presence. I heard a soft bark in response and I cocked my ear to the side. Was it a dog or another wolf, maybe even a werewolf? I heard another bark and the bushes rustled louder. Then a large golden brown wolf emerged. I couldn't tell if it was a werewolf or just a normal wolf.

It barked, "Hey. What are you doing over here? This is my cove."

It was a werewolf, definitely a werewolf. If it was a normal wolf or dog, I would not be able to understand it as easily.

Not one to back down from a challenge, I barked in response, "Who says? It's a free country isn't it? Besides, I come here almost every night and I've never seen you before."

"Free country? Ha, maybe for humans. When we are wolves, it doesn't apply," the wolf tilted his head cockily, daring me to respond. He came closer to me.

As he approached, I noticed his eyes. Even though I couldn't see color as well as I could when I was human, I could tell that they were a crystal-like blue…and they looked familiar.

"Who are you, anyway?" I retorted.

"Like, I'd tell you," he snorted, he gave me a once over, "Nice coat."

"Thanks," I replied hesitantly, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. My coat was a rich chocolate brown mixed with a bit of dirty blonde highlights here and there, kind of like my hair. I wonder what would happen if I dyed my hair green or something; would my coat will change to green as well?

All of a sudden, the wolf beside me began howling. I looked at him, bewildered and listened…he was singing. And he wasn't just singing anything.

".._My girl is hotter than your girl_

_Than your girl_

_You know it, you know it_

_My ride is sweeter than your ride_

_You know it, you know it_

_Don't you wish you were us?_

_The Crush_

_Don't you wish you were us…"_

He trailed off when he noticed me staring at him.

"Like what you see?" He gave me a weird wolfish smirk and spun around.

"No, but I'm sure you go to my school…Mesa High."

"You guessed right," he lay down on his front paws.

I lay down as well and began to rack my brain for people in my school with that same hair and eye color and cockiness. Suddenly it hit me and I shot up like a bullet, "_Ray_? _Ray Beech_? You're a _werewolf_? How did that happen?"

"How did you know it was me? And…long story. Let's just say, my little sister is an idiot."

"I could say the same about my brothers," I suddenly wished I was human right then so I could have clapped my hands over my mouth.

"Stella? What the…?"

"Yes, it's me. Wow, who would have thought that the King of Mesa High would be a werewolf?"

"Everyone because werewolves are hot. I'm like Jacob Black."

I scoffed, "Yeah, you are definitely a Taylor Lautner."

"I know, and I'm way better looking, too."  
>"…you don't know what sarcasm is, do you?"<p>

"Of course I do. I deal with it every day…with you."

"Well, tomorrow morning's argument is going to be interesting…wait, it is technically tomorrow…wait a minute, do you live around here or something?"

"Yeah, two doors down."

"We live in the same neighborhood?"  
>"Apparently so."<p>

"Oh Lord," I shook my head and began to walk away.

"Yo Yamada! Where are you heading?"

I looked back over my shoulder, "Home, Beech. Where else? I'm going to be changing back soon anyways."

He caught up to me and we both slowly transformed into human form. He gave me a cocky smile, saluted me, and loped off towards his house, "See you at school, Yamada."  
>"Same to you, Beech," I replied and headed back to my house.<p>

Sure, the guy was my worst enemy, but now we seemed to have a bond. I shuddered. Could my life get any weirder?

Chapter 3 is done! Yay! Anyways, sorry for not updating for like…months and months, hopefully I'll update again soon, but do not count on it. I feel like no one is reading my updates anyways so it doesn't really matter. See ya'll!

XOXOXO Bubblelina15

P.S. Who else loves Austin & Ally? And, Ross Lynch! (Sigh). Anyone heard of Teen Beach Musical? And, who watched the Hunger Games?


End file.
